The Beauty and The Beast
by GrumpyxKitten
Summary: Harleen Quinzel the beauty of Arkham Asylum and newest doctor to the infamous Joker. The Joker has to decide if she is the beauty to his beast or just another pawn in his game. A look into their beginning and their transformation into the King and Queen of Gotham. May change into an M rating in later chapters.


**(AN) So this is my first story so please be kind but feel free to give tips and constructive criticism. I have loved these characters forever and though I felt suicide squad lacking in certain aspects I do love what they did with the characters. I do not have a set schedule for posting as I have classes and work but I will try and post as often as possible. (AN)**

Harley Quinn the Queen of Gotham, the Clown Princess of Crime, and current inmate of Belle Reve Penitentiary was bored. Not only was she bored she was pissed. She was royalty for hells sake and yet these people, these inferior beings had the audacity to lock her in a cage like she was some kind of beast. Oh they would pay dearly when she was free again, she would make sure of that. But this, this was the straw that broke the robins back.

Harley sat against the cool bars of her cage her body pulled in on itself like a pale serpent ready to strike. Her blonde and cotton candy colored hair laid limp over her face hiding her murderous look. Across from her on the other side of the bars sat a woman. A mousy looking thing from Harley's observation. Boring face, boring clothes, boring hair pulled into a boring bun, and boring glasses hanging off her pointy nose which happened to be the only thing not boring about her. Her nose was pointed almost like a carrot on a snowman. At that thought Harley started giggling which to her delight seemed to set the mousy boring thing on edge.

"Ahem, miss Quinn my name is Amber Vega and I have been appointed as your new doctor. I hope you will feel free to talk with me about anything that may be bothering you." God even her voice was boring, but her name, her name Harley could work with. Slowly she unfolded herself and stood on stiff cold legs no longer a serpent but a lioness stretching her muscles before a hunt. Harley sauntered over to the bars and wrapped her hands around them, gripping so tight her knuckles turned whiter from the strain.

"Amber Vega huh? Sounds like you should be on a pole rather than that chair hahahaha." Harley giggled sweetly. Her voice soft and childlike making the jab more disturbing to the young doctor. Harley pouted and pushed her face against the bars, eyeing the doctor with cool blue eyes.

"Ya know doc I may be a criminal now but that doesn't mean I forgot everything I learned so if ya think you can get in my head then you have anotha thing coming" Harley tilted her head and gave the doctor a nice big smile showing her teeth.

The Doctor to her credit straightened her posture and put on a stern look. "Miss Quinn you need help, the stockholm style relationship you have found yourself in has pulled you down a dark path but we believe that without the Jokers presence you can be rehabilitated to your former self." Ms. Vega pulled out a notebook and a pen completely ignoring Harley who was seething from that comment.

"Now miss Quinn can you tell me about how you became involved with The Joker? Do you remember anything about your past life before he changed you?" Ms. Vega looked up at Harley an expectant look on her face and pen at the ready. Harley rolled her eyes as she blew a piece of hair out of her face before dropping gracefully to the ground and crossing her legs in front of her.

She stared at the doctor for awhile trying to decide if she should go along with this ploy or not. What these people didn't understand is they had her all wrong. She wasn't a beast that needed to be caged oh no she was the beauty. The real beast was coming for them and when he arrived he would tear them apart limb from limb because they had stolen her from him. Harley gave the doc a demented smile as she leaned forward.

"Fine ya want to play doc? Ya want to get inside my head? I'll tell ya everything and then ya gonna see that my puddin didn't change me he just opened up the box that was already there waiting for the right key. Of course I remember how it started, I remember everything."


End file.
